


You Know Exactly Who

by JustADumbWriter



Category: The orbiting human circus (of the air)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: Winter brings about soft feelings.  (a.k.a. This is the most self-indulgent, sappy Fic I've ever drunkenly written... But am I going to take it down? Am I FUCK.)





	

"Well, there is certainly alcohol here. I wonder who is going to be providing the hickeys tonight, Johnathan." Leticia smirks over at the radio host. 

John slams back another shot. 

"Shut the fuck up, you know exactly who." He casts a gaze over to a blissfully unaware Julian, deep in conversation with Coco the night guard. 

The cast parties for The Orbiting Human Circus (of the Air) are extravagant events. The entire broadcast hall is cleared, and a large selection of food and drinks and fairy lights replace the set pieces. Everyone is invited- from the people on stage to the people who aren't even technically part of the show. 

Beside John, Leticia lets out a snort. 

"Oh, Johnathan, you are such a mess when not in the spotlight."

John rolls his eyes, nudging Leticia with his elbow. 

"How's the neighbour?" He smirks, satisfied at the pink that shades Leticia's cheeks. 

"I-- Well-- Um... Don't change the subject!" She nudges him back, pouring herself another glass of wine, "Do you think tonight will be the night you finally make your move?"

"Don't rush me!" John snaps, glancing at the Janitor once again, "I don't rush when it's someone... Important."

"Aww!" Leticia drapes an arm around John's shoulders, "So this is more than just a drunken means to an end? How cute! The Tinman host has a heart after all!"

John simply rolls his eyes, and pours another drink. 

\---

As the night draws on, the party quietens down. John has spent most of the night talking to anyone but Julian. It had been going fine until he'd seen Julian finish his drink and slip out of the hall, and then John had felt his heart plummet. 

Not wanting to miss his chance, John had followed- stumbled- out of the hall soon after. He had checked a few rooms, and was on the verge of giving up, when he rounded the corner, and saw Julian leaning on the railings of the tower, looking out onto Paris. 

The way the gentle glow of the city illuminates Julian's face, and makes his eyes sparkle, ties a knot in John's heart. His cheeks are just a little bit flushed from wine, and he has an absentminded smile on his lips. 

He approaches, quietly. 

Once he is standing beside the Janitor, he puts both his hands on the railing, trying to start some form of conversation. 

"The view never gets old, does it?" Julian murmurs, surprising John. 

He pauses, regarding the lights strewn across the ink-black darkness, and smiles softly. 

"No. No, it doesn't."

John moves his hand closer to Julian's, so they're side by side. Touching. 

"...Have you had a good night?" John asks, feigning a casual tone. 

"It... It's not over yet..." Julian replies, eyes fixed on the view. 

John takes a chance, threading his fingers with Julian's. His heart is racing, and when Julian doesn't pull his hand away, John swears he is almost dizzy. 

They stand together for a long time, both admiring the view, and both frozen in anticipation. 

A breeze rolls past them, and Julian shivers. 

"Oh! Here," John lets go of Julian's hand, and takes off his jacket, then drapes it around Julian's shoulders. 

They both still, John's arm still around Julian. 

John moves closer, wrapping his arm more firmly around Julian's waist, and Julian straightens up, leaning into him. 

"Thanks..." Julian smiles softly, covering John's hand with his own. 

The clock chimes the hour; three in the morning. 

Julian sighs "It's getting late..."

John nods, squeezing his side for a moment. 

"Yes, um, I should probably..."

Julian draws back to turn and face him, and then leans in, pressing his lips to John's. 

It's slow, and sweet. John pulls Julian closer by the waist, and Julian drapes his arms over John's shoulders. 

Julian grazes his teeth along John's bottom lip, and John hums in response, pulling the Janitor flush against him. His hands tighten slightly on Julian, an unspoken message of 'I never want to let you go', and Julian moves a hand up to thread through John's hair. 

They both have a sweet taste of alcohol on their breath, and both their heads are spinning, but this is far more than a drunken move. It's clear to both of them that this is something much more. 

Eventually, their lips part. 

John rests his forehead against Julian's, smiling, and looking into his eyes as he takes Julian's hands in his own. 

"I... I really like you," he hurries out, blush spreading. 

"T-That's good," Julian grins back, "'Cause I- I'm the same... For you, I mean."

John's heart skips a beat. 

"It's late," is all he can say. 

"Yeah," Julian replies, but instead of leaving, he kisses John again. 

John chases after his lips as he pulls away, stealing another kiss. 

"Okay. Now we really should go," John decides. 

"Yeah... Thanks for the jacket," Julian smiles, making a move to shrug it off, but John interrupts him. 

"No--! I mean... Uh... You-- you should keep it. It... Suits you." He flashes Julian a crooked grin. 

Julian blushes. "O-Okay... Thanks. Oh and, uh, Merry Christmas, John."

John pulls Julian close to him again, wrapping him in a tight hug, and pressing kisses to his forehead, his cheek, then finally, his lips. 

"Happy Hanukkah, Julian."

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE shout out to cognitioncorsair for the beginning dialogue of this fic. Go check out her works because they are so inspiring and lovely (and also she just GETS the characters so well)!!!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/pseuds/cognitioncorsair
> 
> Any comments/kudos on this work are appreciated :)


End file.
